paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Hoedown
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Hoedown". Review Title Card: A standard Marshall title card. Scene 1: Chickaletta, Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, the Mayor, Skye, and Marshall are all in Western-type of clothing, as Ryder is playing a harmonica, and the Mayor is playing a “washtub bass”. Marshall is dancing to their music. Ryder compliments the Mayor on her “washtub bass” playing, and she says that it was nice for him to say that, in a Western tone. That was an ok delivery. There was a shot of all of City Hall, and there are a bunch of other people there, including Chase, Zuma, Rocky, Capt. Turbot, Katie, Alex, Mr. Porter, Julius and Justina, and 6 unnamed residents. The Mayor says that they are going to have the best Adventure Bay Hoedown yet. Marshall tells the Mayor and Ryder to “check out his square-dance super-spin.” He does a tailspin, which sends him into a couple of barrels full of corn, which Chickaletta and Skye were in one of each. This sends Skye and Chickaletta’s barrels spinning around, until they both crash into each other. Skye says “that was a super-spin alright. You OK, Chickaletta?” Awesome delivery. Skye laughs, as Marshall apologizes saying that his move needs “a little work.” You think? A train is shown to be arriving at the Train Station, with cows in one of the train cars. A farmer-looking guy comes out of a train car in response to the cows mooing continuously, and when he walks out, he says “OK! Hold your horses, I mean cows.” Funny line. He has hay with him. Just as he’s about to feed his cows, the train engineer uses the train’s horn, which scares all the cows, sending them all in a frenzy. They all run off, away from the train car and into Adventure Bay. There’s a series of clips that show the clueless Adventure Bay citizens to be scared about the horses. Rocky and Chase are then shown to be racing by pushing barrels to a finish line, when one of the cows shows up at the finish line. Ryder then gets a call from the Farmer, who identifies himself as “Al”, and he works at “Moo Juice Dairy Farm”. He assesses the situation, as Ryder says that he’ll help herd the cows back. The screen splits into 4 parts. In the top right corner, Skye and Rubble are sitting on a bench, in the bottom left corner, Chase and Rocky are next to the barrels they just pushed, and in the bottom right corner, Marshall and Zuma are both standing next to each other. All the pups acknowledge Ryder’s call, as the screen then focuses on Chase and Rocky as they say “Yee-haw!” They then run to the Lookout, that ends the scene. Analysis: ***1/2, That was actually a very good scene. I’ve said it before, but a kids show is all about making your characters “cute”, which can be easily done with the pups. Skye was good in this episode, as well as Ryder and Farmer Al in his debut. Thankfully he married Farmer Yumi later on in Season 2, because he’s a good character that I don’t mind seeing in an episode here-and-there. Scene 2: Marshall is running towards the Lookout on his own, excited that he’s not “the last pup in the Elevator.” The other pups then are shown running together in the Elevator, crash into Marshall, and send him out of the Elevator. “OK, now I’m last.” Awesome delivery by Marshall on that line. Analysis: **, It was cool to see the roles reversed, with the pups crashing into Marshall instead of what we usually get. Lookout: The pups gasp as Ryder says that the cows are stampeding all over Adventure Bay. Skye is needed to be the eyes in the sky. Chase is needed to use his megaphone and herding skills to herd the cows back to the train car. The other pups are to go back to the Hoedown. Scene 3: A cow approaches a couple of citizens, at which they are freaked out, as the Farmer chases it, when Ryder and Chase show up. Chase then runs off to go and round up the cows, and starts with Edweena, easily getting her to the car. Al wants all the cows to be that easy to round up. As Ryder and Chase get into their vehicles, they hear car horns and screaming coming from within the town, as Skye reports to Ryder that two cows are running through Hill Street causing problems. Ryder heads towards Farmer Yumi’s farm, on the tracks of one of the cows. He crashes into a hay bale, as a Cow starts to eat the hay. Ryder calls Chase and tells him that he’s got the cow at Yumi’s farm. Chase says that he’ll bring the cow that he’s got to Ryder. Precious’ Owner (The Little girl from the first episode) is putting a hat on one of the cows, as her mother freaks out and takes Precious’ Owner away from the cow, as the cow runs off toward the water, and gets on a boat, heading out to sea. Skye calls Ryder and tells him, who is surprised. Zuma and Rubble are then seen playing horseshoes, as Zuma gets a call from Ryder. During the call, Zuma says “Cow on a boat on the Bay, no way!” Awesome line delivery. Rubble asks about their game, as Zuma tells him that there’s a cow on a boat on the bay, as Rubble says the same line Zuma said before. Analysis: ***1/4, The part with Zuma and Rubble saved this scene. Zuma’s line delivery was amazing, and probably is one of the best line deliveries in the 1st season. It was cool to see Precious’ Owner again, but other than those 2 points, nothing else to talk about really. Scene 4: The cow is still drifting out to sea, as Zuma shows up and uses his buoy to tow it back to the shore. As he circles the boat, he says “How now, sailor cow?” Awesome line delivery. Skye is searching for cows, and finds one at Mr. Porter’s restaurant, eating his corn. She calls Ryder, and tells him that the cow is there, as he tries to figure out how it got to Mr. Porter’s. He then makes his way there. Analysis: **, Another awesome line from Zuma saved this scene. This was one of those short 1 minute scenes that are simply used to further the story. Scene 5: Ryder shows up, and calls to the cow, as Ryder gets a call from Al, saying that the train is leaving soon. He tells Al that they have found all the cows, but they just need to get them back to the train. Ryder then calls Chase, who asks about how the cows are doing, as Chase is seen with hay in the back of his truck, bring the cows back to the train. Ryder then tells the cow at Mr. Porter’s to “move along”, as it gets angry, and jumps over Ryder, and makes its way back into the city. Chase it seen again with his cows. He says “get along, little moo cows!” Awesome delivery. The Mayor calls for a Square Dance, as Rubble, Rocky, and Marshall join in on the square dance. 4 cows, all the cows that Zuma, Chase, and Ryder were herding, run through the dance, as everyone says their own little lines about the cows. Al counts his cows, and says that they all made it back, and thanks Ryder, Chase, and Skye. The train then leaves, as Al jumps on the train. Ryder and the pups leave to go the Hoedown. Marshall does another tailspin, but fails to go far with it. Ryder calls all the pups “good pups”, as they all enjoy the Hoedown. Analysis: ***, A couple of good lines and a good ending to a decent story-arch make this scene 3 stars. The Square Dance segments were good, and the whole Hoedown was cool and all the voice actors, including The Mayor’s, Ryder’s, and all the pups’, deserve praise for using Western-voices for the whole episode. Everything sounded great throughout. Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. All the Voice Actors in this episode did a great job sounding Western, and there were multiple good lines said by Marshall, Zuma, and Chase. This episode was above-average, which is all we need once in a while. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - Gave multiple awesome lines, and Alex Thorne did an amazing job at sounding Western during the episode. 2. Chase - Gave some good lines and was written to perfection during the whole episode. 3. (Farmer) Al - Had a pretty good debut. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.702 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode